


Broken Melodies

by AleesShu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lance is real sweet, M/M, Matt is trying his best, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute shit, theres a piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleesShu/pseuds/AleesShu
Summary: Matt, Lance, a piano, and a lot of regret from the author of this fic (and what it took to find this fic.)





	Broken Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wrote this sometime early June (the 11th I think) on a tumblr conversation I had with a friend, but I never saved it. Earlier today they mentioned not being able to find it and I knew it was a tumblr message, so I decided I'd find it for her. That was 5 hours ago. Yes... I spent 5 fucking hours scrolling back through tumblr messages to find this fic. I'm not editing it or changing anything besides formatting because I'm honestly about to pass out and I feel this has a right to be posting without any changes, but,,, enjoy the fruits of me ignoring literally every other thing I need to do for 5 hours. I am making such a big point of the time because,,, hoenstly not where I thought I'd be in life, but it's

Lance turned to face down the hall of the theatre. He liked this time of night because musicians always came to practice alone and let their true creativity show. Harmonies would play out from the hall and right into his ears. Yet tonight there was something unexpected playing. The melodies were broken and legs were played loud and forcefully at times. It sounded like a child practicing late, but, Lance knew there was no way. All piano instructors had left already. He climbed up from his chair and stepped quietly closer to the piano’s domain. He didn’t want to disturb the player. Lance carefully poked his head in the room to observe. It was a young-ish guy. Probably a couple years older than him struggling to play. He was focused looking between the music and keys, and his hair was pulled into a loose bun at the back. It was... attractive more or less. Maybe a flower crown and- no. Lance couldn’t be thinking like that. He wanted to help the guy not fantasize about him. Well at least not here. “Uh, hi.” Lance called into the room finally. The man stopped and turned, his cheeks dusted pink.

 

“Hi! Hi... Hello. Do you- uh- need me to leave?”

 

Lance smiled, “No. You’re fine. I was just wondering who was playing the piano this late. My name is Lance by the way.”

  

The pianist smiled back, “Matt!”

 

Lance wouldn’t know, but Matt had known his name. He’d heard him play guitar before and his friend, Shiro, had given him some basic information. Matt knew Lance liked music and Matt also knew that he had a crush he didn’t want to admit. So he decided one day to practice the piano to try and impress Lance in hopes that the Cuban boy would respond by going after Matt. Elaborate, yes, but still moral? Yes.

 

“I played a bit of piano. I can help if you’d like?”

 

Matt had two thoughts: One was that a hot boy who he has a crush on being near him and helping him play was a viable option and number two was that his playing was apparently terrible enough that Lance offered to help. “Yeah, that’d be great.” Lance took it in stride and walked over to Matt. Matt had begun to move so Lance could sit, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“You don’t have to move. Here, play what you know.” Matt nodded and began to attempt to play again. Sure, he wasn’t terrible and he understood sheet music, but he also wasn’t that good and he hesitated in spots. “Alright, here.” Lance’s hands found their way over Matt’s. “Just follow my lead okay? I’ll show you the keys to play.”

 

Lance began moving Matt’s hands with his until Matt finally could move with Lance’s on his own in sync. In the parts Matt struggled with, Lance did help. But he deeply doubted he’d remember the lesson because his heart was trying to pound out of his chest. His head was like the fireworks of getting shot in the chest and time seemed to still. Only the melody that Lance and Matt produced together was left in the room. The song slowly came to a close and Lance lifted himself backwards away from Matt.

 

“Sounds much better.” Lance smiled at him. “But I’m curious... why that song?”

 

Matt couldn’t reveal that he’d wanted to romance the guy standing literally right next to him. “Well, uh-“ Matt hesitated. He hadn’t prepared to be asked this question. “My mom! She really liked the song and said I should learn it when I told her I was gonna start playing piano.” His hand snuck its way to the back of his neck as he waited for a response.

 

“Aw that’s awesome! Moms are the best aren’t they. Well, hey, I gotta go pretty soon, but if you ever need help, here’s my number.” Lance pulled a pen from his pocket and grabbed a scrap sheet of paper that’d been thrown on the floor. It was an abandoned sheet, but anyone with the internet and a printer could get it back. Lance scrawled his number out and handed the sheet to Matt. “See you around!” Lance ducked out the door as Matt lifted his hand with a single wave.

 

“Yeah...” His voice was low as he could barely focus on anything but the number.


End file.
